


Catch the Junebug

by ScarletKilometers



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, but they care about each other a lot, guzma says 'fuck' a lot, only mostly metaphorical self-harm, plumeria says 'fuck' somewhat less, they don't entirely understand each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletKilometers/pseuds/ScarletKilometers
Summary: "Your partner's cracked in the head. Stone-cold bugfuck crazy."Or, some idiots in love have a whole lot of feelings about each other's respective mountains of issues and don't entirely know how to deal with it.





	Catch the Junebug

**Author's Note:**

> Is there a family of Ao3 tags that are germane to the situation of "Nothing actually happens onscreen but both pov characters are fond of violent imagery and both of them actually do have self-destructive tendencies" and no one told me? Anyway that's what the deal with that 'self-harm' tag is.

_And he was running_   
_Running for something_   
_Running for himself_   
_Running from something_   
_Running from himself..._

*

Your boy’s cracked in the pan. Stone-cold bugfuck crazy. He’d have to be, the way he gets sometimes. He hates to be still and gets funny when he thinks he’s being boxed in. He moves like a Sharpedo in a too-small tank and any tank would be too small for him.

He doesn’t like to linger and gets antsy when he has to. Like there’s something that’ll get to him if he has to stay still too long. He throws himself headlong into any fight he can find and makes fights when he can’t find one on his own. He never thinks these things through either, he rushes into things like he wants it all to crowd out his head until there’s no room left to think with. At night instead of sleeping he wanders around dead silent and out of his head, or else he’ll go around slamming doors and rattling furniture against whatever ghosts he thinks are on his heels. It all chews him up in ways you can’t put names to and you don’t think he knows how to _stop._

You’re bad at puzzles and worse at people, you’re just complete shit at guessing what he’s thinking, and you can’t fathom what he’s trying so hard to stay ahead of, or why it matters so much that it doesn’t kill him since he’s so intent on doing it himself. He burns bright, and he’d go burning up and burning out in a hot second if you’d let him. He’d strike the match himself just to kill some time, just go up in smoke if that’s what it takes to make people look at him. You know you’d miss him terribly if he did, and you’ll stop him if you can. Maybe it’s selfish, but you will.

*

Your girl’s crazy. Full-on batloops insane. You know it, you’ve seen how she is. How she peels back her skin and shows her heart to anyone who asks. How she’ll cut off any piece she thinks someone won’t like.

She’s way too nice, is the thing. Way too selfless. You know, you _know,_ that everybody’s got something hiding. Something under the skin that wants to spit and bite and take and take and take. Everyone’s just playing nice, pretending they’re all too polite to go kicking some shithead’s teeth in and like it. Her though, she’ll take in and take on any old fucked-up lost thing she finds and try to save it. She’ll bleed kindness until she’s all bled out. And she means it, is the thing. She pours her soul into these fuckups and it can’t be a lie. You’ve known her too long for that. If she were running that long a game you’d’ve caught on to her by now, your girl’s always been a piss-poor liar.

That’s the thing though, isn’t it. She bleeds herself dry and it’s all so sincere, but there’s no grand ideals there. Just this empty discontent, like if she just wrecks herself up this way or this way then she’ll finally be good enough to be worth something. And then if someone says _No, not like that. Be something else,_ there she’ll go and wreck herself again. She’d carve herself up into bloody shards in offering if you’d let her. All for a shot at being worth anyone’s anything. It’s stupid. She’s stupid, she’s fine. She’ll get it. She has to, she’s too smart to not.

*

_And she was running_   
_Running for something_   
_Running for herself_   
_Running from something_   
_Running from herself_   
_And she needed to catch the junebug_

Sliding Glass, _Junebug_


End file.
